


Too Blind To See

by eyeshaveit48197



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeshaveit48197/pseuds/eyeshaveit48197





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know Alice, Ben isn’t talking to me. We haven’t talked in over a month.” I said to my friend, Alice. She had just told me that she found out from her husband Adam, (who is Ben’s best friend) that Ben was going to ask his current girlfriend to marry him. She was asking me to talk some sense in to him since no one in our little group could. We all saw the truth in her and was we all knew what she was. She was a status seeking, gold digger who had her claws set on Ben. Unfortunately for him love makes him blind.

“Adam and I believe that you are the only one that convince him that he is making a mistake. I know he misses you. You mean the world to him. It should be the two of you. Not him and her. He loves you. He just too blind to see it.” She says trying to convince me.

“I tried talking to him before about she and he would not listen to me then. What makes you think that he would listen to me now?” I ask her feeling very annoyed.

“Because you’re going to tell him the truth about how you feel about him.” She replied.

“You mean you want me ….” I start to say.

“To tell him that you are in love him.” Alice finishes my sentence for me.

“I should just let him make his mistake.” I say sarcastically.

“But you won’t.” Alice says.

Unfortunately she was right, because now I find myself plane heading to the British Virgin Islands wondering how I got myself in this mess. I met Ben through Alice and Adam. Alice and I worked together. I had just been relocated to London for my job. We became fast friends and one day she invited me over for Sunday Brunch. Ben happened to drop in for a visit while I was there and we got along right from the start. We were connected, kindred spirits, became close friends and confidants. We spent time together and got to the point where we would even consult each other about decisions in our own life like it would affect the other. I talked him into auditioning for Star Trek and when he became a big star, I was the one thing that was a consistent in his life, other than Adam and Alice.

But when he introduced me to her, that’s when our relationship fell apart. Maybe because I could see her for what she really was. Maybe it was because I was jealous. I tried talking sense into him. He came to her defense and told me he loved her. I became angry. He became furious. Both of us saying things we regretted. But pride got in the way and after that day we never spoke to each other again. Both of us just to blind to see what was right in front of us. During the time I knew Ben, I had fell head over heels in love with him. Everyone could see it except for him.

It was another mutual friend of ours that awakened me, making me realize my feelings for Ben after he “left” me. So now I am on a plane. Hoping that I can convince the man that I love, that if he proposes to her, he will making the biggest mistake of his life. I’m just hoping he is not too blind to see it.

When I arrive at my hotel, I check in and send a message to Alice letting her know that I arrived. I receive a text back from Adam letting me know what hotel Ben is staying at and his agenda for the day, including where he will be having dinner tonight. He also tells me that Ben is going to propose to his so called girlfriend tonight.

I know I have no choice except to talk with Ben now. I need to do this for my own sanity. I need to get everything off my chest and lay my heart on the table. He needs to know everything. He needed to know how I feel about him. He needs to know that I am in love with him. He can either accept it or break my heart all over again. I just know the next time I see Ben, our relationship will change.

I walk over to his hotel and take a look around. My nerves are getting the best of me. The lobby and bar are crowded with guests. Ben is nowhere to be seen, which really doesn’t surprise me. I pull my phone out of my sweater pocket to call Ben, but he is not picking up. That doesn’t surprise me either.

So I text him. _We need to talk_.

A minute later I receive a text from Ben. ** _I think we said all we need to say_**.

I text him back. _No, I don’t think so. Please let’s talk about this_.

A minute later a text from Ben. _**I am out of town. I’ll call you tomorrow**_.

 _Did you forget I know you. I’m in the lobby of your hotel in BVI. Please_.

I don’t get a reply back from Ben. I figure I’ll wait to see if he called security to have me escorted off the grounds or if he will come downstairs to meet with me.

5 minutes later I hear the elevator ding and the door open with Ben walking out alone. He searches me out and as soon as he makes eye contact, I notice he is furious. We walks over to me and grabs me by the arm, roughly and pull me closer to him. “Why are you here?” He asks me, his voice seething, his mouth taught, his pale blue eyes angry.

“I’m here to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life to a woman that will hurt your career, Ben.” I truthfully say to him.

He starts to open his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. “Please don’t say anything until I say what I have to say. Once I’m done then the floor is yours. Ok?”

He nods his head in agreement.

I take a deep breath then begin. “I’ll make this brief, so she doesn’t wonder where you are. Because of her, our relationship has changed. You allowed her to become between us, but as your friend I’m telling you, you need to open your eyes and see her for what she really is. She has lied to you Ben. She has lied to you about me and about herself. She came to me and told me to stay the hell away from you and when I try to explain that, you defended her instead of listening to what I had to say. Look, I know that you plan on proposing tonight to her. Adam told me. But make sure she is the one you really want, the one who can make everything you want come true, because if you go through with tonight there won’t be any turning back. I’m also here to say, I am sorry and I wasn’t completely honest with you the last time we talked. I was angry. No, I was hurting. And I was hurting because you broke my heart and you broke my heart because… well because I’m in love with you. If you truly in love with her, I’ll walk out of your life and you can forget about me.”

Ben looks at me, the look on his face and his body language totally unreadable. He’s not angry, he’s not happy. He’s not in shock. He just is. His face blank as he looks at me for what seem like a good few seconds. Then he says the words I did not want to hear. “I’m sorry, but you made a mistake coming here.”

My being shatters and I close my eyes willing for my tears not to fall, as I realize he does not feel the same way. I take a deep breath to hold my composure and look at him for the last time and say softly “I guess I did.” Then I turn and walk away from him leaving him standing there. He does not call after me, does not follow me or try to contact me. I don’t even look back. When I get back to my hotel room only then do I allow myself to cry. He broke my heart and knowing that it would be the last time I would ever see Ben, I allow the darkness to finally take me. When I awake, I make two phone calls, the first to make arrangement to take the first available flight to back London. The other to Alice. I tell her what happened. She’s tries to be apologetic even though she doesn’t know what to say.

When I arrive back in London, the subject of Ben becomes taboo in my presence. I try to put Ben out of my mind and go on with my life.

 **Three weeks later**.

Its late evening and I just return from “a not really a date” date with a friend that I had met through Ben. Tom Hiddleston. Tom and I had become close friends in just a couple of months and I always thought of him more like a friendly companion. He had taken over the task of helping me forget what happened in BVI and lately he has been more like a brother. Tonight was a just dinner, a movie and a quiet talk in the sofa. Tom had just left a few minutes before when there is a knock at the door. I figured it to be Tom, who seem to be always forgetting something at my place.

“Now what did you for…?” I ask as I open the door. I am surprised to find Ben standing there.

Ben and I do not say a word to each other. We just stand there looking at each other. Trying to read each other’s minds. I open the door further and he comes into the flat. I shut the door behind him and try walk around him to sit on the sofa. He gently grabs my wrist and a jolt of electricity shoots thru the both of us. He turns me toward him, pulling me close to him. His blue eyes searching mine. His eyes soft and full of love. He brings his other hand up to my cheek and starts to caress it with his thumb.

“You are in love with me.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.


	2. Part 2

I am unable to say a thing. Tears start rolling down my cheek. Ben starts to tear up also. He pulls me into him, my head on his chest, wrapping his arms around me, drawing me close. “You’re in love with me.” I hear him whisper in my hair. Kissing the top of my head afterwards. He then puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head up so he can see my face. His lips are close to mine. “I’m such a stupid idiot. Please forgive me.”

“Ben, why?” I ask weakly, trying to understand why he is now standing in front of me. 

He smiles softly. “I’m in love with you too. Always have been.” His lips find mine. His kiss soft, gentle, loving. I wrap my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. He moans softly as I play with the nape of his neck. He gently bites my bottom lip for asking for permission for entrance into my mouth. I gladly give in. I moan as he explores the corners of my mouth with his tongue. When he retracts, I gently scrape his tongue with my teeth. I hear him moan again as he smiles into the kiss and pulls me in closer as he deepens the kiss even more. I can feel his hard chest against me, his hands slowly exploring my arms, waist, sides, back, and shoulders. I suddenly push myself away from his embrace and step away from him.

I’m a mixed bag of emotions right now. Angry, frustrated, sad, happy, confused. I look at him again search his eyes for some answer, then I turn and walk away from him shaking my head. “Am I dreaming this? I must be dreaming this. I am asleep on the couch and I dreaming this.” My head is spinning a mile a minute and I pinch myself hard. “Ouch. That hurt. I’m not dreaming this am I?” I say looking at him.

He comes over to me and takes my hand and gently rubs my arm where I pinched myself trying to smooth the hurt. “No.”

“I need chocolate.” I say as I walk away and start to head to the kitchen.

Ben chuckles as he pulls back on my hand so I am facing him. “No, you don’t.”

“Then you owe me an explanation. Why are you really here? What happened to her?” I angrily ask him. 

He takes deep breath before he speaks. “She is no longer in the picture. After you left the hotel, I confronted her about what you had said and you were right. 100% right. So I very eloquently told her to bug off. I wanted to come straight back here to talk with you, but I was needed in Cardiff. So I was unable to. I tried contact you when I left the island, but I found out thru Adam that you had deleted and blocked my number. I tried calling you at your office, but I was given the runaround. Knowing how well you and Tom got along, I called asked him to look after you until I returned from Cardiff this evening. I wanted, no, had to see you. You mean everything to me, you always have. I love you. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“You left me.” I say matter of factly poking him the chest.

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes.

“You told me that I made a mistake coming to the island.”

“I was a fool.”

“I’ve been trying to forget about you.” I state as I continue to poke his chest.

“I know.” 

“I loved you.”

“You still do.”

I looked at him. He was right. “I still do.” I said quietly.

Ben pulls me back in to his embrace. “I want a future with you. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. But tonight”…He cups my chin tenderly with his hand and looks at me directly in the eyes. “Tonight I just want to love you.”


End file.
